toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LGrewritten
RE:Your edit to my page Hi there, welcome to the wiki! I haven't deleted or moved anything yet - don't worry! The pictures you took and information you gathered are great; they just aren't on the correct page. Although they look like the shirt Flippy wears, they are officially called "Shirt" in the Cattlelog, so that is the name we use. We already have a Shirt page (you can even see one of the "Flippy" shirts in the 40-jellybean gallery), so all we need to do is move the contents of your Flippy shirts page onto the Shirt page. A simple 'copy-paste' is what it needs. Editing on Wikia is easy after a little practice. Your first page actually looks really good! One of the greatest things about Wikia is that you're not alone when creating/editing pages. Someone else is always willing to help you or improve what you've started. Here are a few links to help you out: * (help for editing in general) *Toontown Wiki:Manual of Style (editing on this wiki specifically) *Toontown Wiki:Wiki Rules (rules are always good to know) *Current Toontown Wiki projects (practice makes perfect!) If you have any other questions, feel free to ask! ~Flower1470 ♥ 14:21, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I didn't see this until now, I actually forgot I already addressed this with you, so if you get like 3 notifications about edits on your talk page, I apologize and please ignore them (I deleted what I posted). There's definitely a learning curve with this sort of messaging system, and with this whole website format in general. My intention wasn't to spread misinformation. I don't have any experience making wiki pages-it actually took hours figuring it out, and I tried to make it look good and professional and informed, so I appreciate that you think it doesn't look like total garbage. I'm not an authority figure or moderator on any toontown-related forum or website, I'm just a huge fan of the game, and I apologize for getting the categorization wrong. Myself and many people I know love those shirts, and we always called them "Flippy shirts". Obviously that's not the name, but it seemed to fit since we've only ever seen this shirt on Flippy. Collecting all those pictures took months of "shirt shopping" (making a burner toon, looking in the cattlelog, buying a shirt if there is one, and deleting) and I really wish I had a resource to see if I had them all, which was the motivation behind it. I know at the time there were people personally I knew who did refer to it, which made me feel good. I love this game, and I enjoyed putting forth something that someone would find useful, even if it is something as insignificant as a shirt. I can see why there is such an informative Wikia for Toontown, and appreciate the effort that has gone into every detail. I myself have referred to this Wikia a lot for gardening and fishing. I will try to fix it, though I'm worried I'll screw it up more by putting my stuff on someone else's page. Can photos be copy-pasted? I do not have those photos saved anymore, but I can save them and redo it if I can't copy-paste photos. LGrewritten (talk) 06:49, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :No need to worry! The page itself looks great, and I feel bad for having to move it. I definitely appreciate the effort, as do many others, I'm sure. :Once a photo is uploaded to the wiki, it's here forever. There's a search feature in the Gallery Builder that allows you to look up pictures by their title. I'll gladly elaborate if you'd like. :I can take care of the page when I have time, or you can do it yourself. Either way, I'm always available if you need help. :Learning to edit here takes time, but it is a very rewarding experience. I hope you get the hang of it soon. :Take care! :~Flower1470 ♥ 21:55, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Flippy Shirts Hi there! I saw your message on the Candidates for Deletion page. Those Flippy Shirts are not from the original TTO, so they cannot stay as a mainspace page. I'm not deleting anything for good though, so don't worry! I moved the page to User:LGrewritten/Flippy Shirts. That way, your hard work won't be wasted, and you and other people can still view it. There will also be a redirect from the old page to the new one, so there won't be any confusion. It is now your page, and you can do whatever you want to it. If you have any other questions or concerns, please let me know! ~Flower1470 ♥ 18:16, June 29, 2019 (UTC)